


Still Madly Popular

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Death, Popularity, Post-Canon, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: While back at home for summer break during college, Melissa Yuki catches up with an old friend.  Yet, some things never change when it comes to popularity.  Aster/OC friendship, mentions of OC x Canon.  Takes place post-GX.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Still Madly Popular

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post-GX story. I don't own Elizabeth, Senna, and Yeni who are mentioned in this story! They belong to my friend Miyuki-Tsukiyono of DeviantArt. I hope that you guys like this.

“Ugh, really?”

22 year old Melissa Yuki muttered under her breath as she pulled out more love letters out of her mailbox. It had been four years since she and her loved ones had graduated Duel Academy. The young lady took off for Paris, France to learn more about fashion in college and was currently home for summer break. The change of scenery was nice to Melissa and she was doing well in her courses. The young woman also reconnected with Marcel Bonaparte and his father while there and was elated to learn that their relationship had mended. Yet, despite her days as the Princess of Duel Academy being over, she was still well-liked in college.

She’s had a bunch of guys ask her out, but Melissa turned them down on the account of being in a long distance relationship with someone. Some got the hint that she was taken right away, others not so much. However, that was nothing that pepper spray and her fists can’t handle, something that Melissa was thankful to insist on martial arts training to her parents back in her childhood. “Well, well, well, look who’s back home.” a familiar coy voice said, causing the young woman to turn around and smile. A gray haired young man with sapphire blue eyes held his arms out. “Welcome back, Melissa.” he greeted in a warm tone as Melissa ran over and grabbed him in a hug.

“Aster, it’s been a while! How’ve you been?”

“Busy preparing your man for the Pros. It’s the offseason right now and matches won’t start until the fall.”

The young man, Aster couldn’t help but notice how much prettier the brunette has gotten. She had cut her long hair and kept it to almost shoulder-length. However, the Pro duelist knew that things weren’t meant to be for them as she already gave her heart to another and he had to fix his issues with his own sister before it was too late for them. Melissa nodded in understanding before asking, “Speaking of Chazz, what else has he been up to?” She hadn’t been hearing from her boyfriend of six years in a while. The last Melissa saw her beau was Valentine’s Day when he had a match in Paris and basically surprised her by visiting her college dorm. That was the best surprise that she got that day.

After that, Chazz had been MIA with the gang. Aster sighed, “Things aren’t looking good for his father. I’m sure that you’ve heard that he’s fallen ill and that he had to step further away from Princeton Corporation from Chelsea. What she didn’t tell you was that his health has been declining even more. The doctors think that he’s...dying.” Melissa frowned, forgetting about her mail. She was going to take the opportunity to see Mr. Princeton before it was too late. Melissa owed her beau and friend that much for all that they’ve done for her and Jaden. Aster then noticed the mail in her hand.

“Fanboys?”

“You have no idea. How in the hell do you deal with fangirls constantly trying to eat you alive?!”

Aster simply chuckled at the brunette’s question. This is another reason why he was drawn to her back in their youth. She was popular for the wrong reasons, much like Alexis herself. “I’ve had years of practice of avoiding them and having an actual girlfriend helps too.” he finally answered. Melissa broke out laughing at the young man’s answer, recalling how he had managed to sweep Elizabeth von Schroeder off her feet. Surprising everyone, especially Bastion and Senna when they became official. “How is Liz holding up back home, by the way? It sounded like things got serious for her brothers.” she asked. Sure, Melissa wasn’t as close to the pink haired girl as Senna and Yeni are, but the two girls slowly became friends.

“Last I heard, the issue has been settled and she’s coming here. What about Jaden?”

Melissa groaned before answering, “Last I heard from Jesse, that dumbass brother of mine was last seen in Venice. If it wasn’t for Yubel telling me that Lexi said that she’d wait for him, I’d kill Jay-Jay for leaving Japan without saying goodbye.” Aster shook his head before laughing at the answer. That sounded like the Melissa he knew in their teens. The girl who was not afraid to slap him and call him out for his bullshit. Who didn’t worship the ground that he walked on and brought him back to Amber. The young woman sighed again before saying, “Anyway, I’m going to bring my mail in and grab my purse. I’m starving for lunch and in the mood for a burger and fries. Want to join me?” Aster nodded before answering, “I’d like that. I was about to meet Chazz there anyway and I’m sure that he wants to see his princess again.”

Seeing the young woman smile with a twinkle in her green eyes was worth it to the gray haired young man. It was for the best that they simply remained friends.


End file.
